Ulah Yachiru
by Silvia Rubedo
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!Ini dia target kedelapan dan kesembilan,Kyoraku Sunshui dan Kaname Tousen!Apa ya yang Yachiru lakukan untuk mengusili mereka berdua?Warning:Dilarang meniru adegan-adegan di fanfic ini di rumah!RnR pliss?
1. Prologue

Author:"Welcome to my third fanfic!Tepuk tangan dong!"

Readers:*Cengo*

Yachiru:*tepuk tangan*

Author:"Thanks Yachiru!Sebagai hadiahnya,kaulah yang menjadi tokoh utama di fanfic ini!"

All Chara Bleach:"GAWAT!"

Yachiru:"Yay,thanks Author!Please read and review!

**ULAH YACHIRU**

**Dicclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya

**Warning:**Gaje,abal OOC,de el el

"Ken-chan,main yuk!"ajak Yachiru sambil jambak-jambakin rambutnya Kenpachi."Nggak ah!Gue mau tidur nih!"tolak Kenpachi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur."Iiiihhhh,Ken-chan jahat!Nanti aku gigit nih !"ancam Yachiru dengan kesal"Bodo amat!"kata Kenpachi sambil memiringkan badannya. Yachiru jadi kesal dan…

KRAUK!

"AAAHHHKKK!"

"Lalalalala…"kata seseorang dengan riang dan dengan nada _childish. _Semua shinigami yang ada disekitarnya langsung kabur.

"Duhhh…main apa sih emang?!"Tanya Kenpachi lemas. Terlihat bekas gigitan yachiru di tangan Kenpachi. Kenpachi,semoga kau tidak mati saat bermain dengan Yachiru,meskipun saya ikhlas lahir batin kalau seandainya kau mati*Author digebuk Kenpachi FC*.

"Kita main tebak-tebakan yuk!"ajak Yachiru. Kenpachi hanya menghela napas._ 'Mimpi apa ya gue semalem.'_kata Kenpachi dalam hati. Good luck ya Kenpachi!

"Wateper deh!"kata Kenpachi akhirnya."Yay!aku yang mulai ya!"kata Yachiru senang. Kenpachi bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

"Panci-panci apa yang bisa berjalan?"Tanya Yachiru dengan nada _childish._"Gak tau."jawab Kenpachi. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kabur.

"Jawabannya:Kenpanci!"kata Yachiru memberi jawaban. Sebenernya si Kenpachi pengen ngebacok si Yachiru karena julukannya diutak-atik. Tapi ia berusaha untuk bersabar. Bagus Kenpachi,BAGUS!

"Elu dapet tuh soal dari sapa?"Tanya Kenpachi pengen tahu."Dari Author!"kata Yachiru sambil nunjuk Author. Gawat!

"AKHIRNYA GUE TAU YANG NGUTAK-ATIK JULUKAN GUE!AYO KITA BERTARUNG,AUTHOR!"teriak Kenpachi penuh hawa napsu. Para readers,tolong berdoa ya buat Author!

"GYAAAA!AMPUUUNNN!"kata Author yang kemudian segera kabur dari kejaran Kenpachi. Kenpachi yang melihat Author berusaha kabur,segera tancep gas.

"Yaahhhh…Ken-chan main sama Author!"kata Yachiru yang cemberut.

"Ngerjain para Taichou ah!"kata Yachiru yang kemudian segera tancep gas untuk mngerjai para Taichou.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author:"GYYAAAA!"

Kenpachi:"WOI,JANGAN KABUR!"

Author:"Para readers,maaf ya kalo pendek!Yang GTI belum saya terusin karena belum dapet ide,Karena yang dapat ide malah yang ini. Please review!"

DIMOHON UNTUK REVIEWNYA

KARENA,SEMAKIN BANYAK YANG NGASIH REVIEW,

PERSENTASE KEBEBASAN AUTHOR DARI KENPACHI SEMAKIN BESAR PULA!


	2. TARGET PERTAMA!

Author:"Thanks banget ya untuk para reviewers!Sebagai Author baru,saya sangat berterima kasih ke pada para reviewers yang meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fanfic ini!"

Yachiru:"Yay!Welcome to chapter 2!Enjoy it!"

Author&Yachiru:"PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!"

ULAH YACHIRU

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya,begitu juga dengan The Penguin of Madagascar. Dimohon untuk **tidak meniru adegan-adegan di chapter ini di rumah.**

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,de el el

"GYAAAAAA!"teriak Author yang berusaha kabur dari kejaran Kenpachi."WOI!SINI LO!"teriak Kenpachi sambil ngacungin zanpakuto-nya. Jarak Kenpachi dengan Author kini hanya 1 meter. Beruntung,Author ada di pertigaan sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang,Author segera belok ke kanan.

_'Dasar Yachiru!Jadi begini deh akibatnya!'_gerutu Author didalam hati sambil berlari. Sementara Author berlari kearah kanan,Kenpachi justru berlari kearah kiri.

"Ahk,gue lupa!Divisinya Uki-chan kan' arahnya ke kiri,bukan ke kanan!Kalo gue ke divisinya Uki-chan,nanti gue malah dibacok lagi sama si Kenpachi!Duuuhhhh,terpaksa deh ke divisinya Koma-chan!"gerutu Author,kemudian langsung tancep gas ke divisi 7.

"HEEEEEELLPPP!TOLONGIN GUE!MAYDAY!MAYDAY!"teriak Author sekenceng mungkin."Lha,itu suara Author!BAGUS!AUTHOR,I'M COMING!"teriak Kenpachi sambil berbalik arah. Author semakin panic.

"HA,ITU DIA!AUTHOR,JANGAN KABUR LO!"teriak Kenpachi yang kecepatannya mulai bertambah,sedangkan Author mulai kelelahan.

"Ayo terus,gue pasti bisa!GUE PASTI BISA!GUE PASTI BISA!"teriak Author menyemangati diri sendiri. Kecepatannya mulai bertambah.

Kini jarak Kenpachi hanya 1 meter.

½ meter…

30 cm…

Dan…

ZRRRAAAAASSSSHHHH!

"EMAAAAAKKKK!"teriak Author sekenceng mungkin,menyebabkan Kenpachi harus nutup kuping. Ternyata,yang kepotong hanya rambut Author.

Divisi 10 terlewat,9 terlewat,8 terlewat,dan akhirnya,mereka berada di divisi 7.

_'Duuuhhhh,Koma-chan,muncul napa!Gue gak mau jadi terpotong-potong!'_kata Author dalam hati sambil berusaha berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk melepaskan diri dari Kenpachi.

"ITU DIA!KOMA-CHAN!BANTUIN GUE!"teriak Author sambil berlari mendekati Komamura yang sedang mengepel lantai. Tapi,ternyata lantai masih licin,akibatnya…

JDUK!

"ADOHHHH!"teriak Author kesakitan,sambil terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup,tapi masihbergerak dengan cara berluncur dengan perutnya karena gaya dorong akibat berlari,mirip penguin di film The Penguin of *adagascar.

"AAAHHHHKKK!DASAR AUTHOR GEBLEK!LANTAINYA JADI KOTOR LAGI DEH!"teriak Komamura kesal. Komamura tak memakai haori,lengan bajunya pun dilipat sampai pundak,membuat tangan kekarnya terlihat.

"S-sorry,Koma-chan!Gu-gue dikejar Kenpachi soalnya!"kata Author sambil menunjuk ke sosok mirip Kenpachi di kejauhan.

"GYAAAAA!ITU KENPACHI!TOLONGIN GUE!"teriak Author panic. Komamura segera maju ke depan.

"AUTHOR!AYO KITA BERTARUNG,AUTHOR!"teriak Kenpachi yang kini sudah dekat dengan Author.

"STOOOOPPPPP!"teriak Komamura sambil menodongkan tongkat pelnya ke Kenpachi."KALO ELO MAJU 1 LANGKAH LAGI,GUE BAKAL JADIIN ELO KRIPIK!"ancam Komamura,masih menodongkan tongkat pel."Heh,ini urusan gua,bukan urusan elo!"kata Kenpachi,lalu maju 1 langkah.

"HEEEYYYYAAAHHHH!"

BRAAAKKKKK!

Kenpachi ditendang Komamura,lalu terpental sampai tembok divisi tersebut bolong,lalu berakhir di pohon kelapa,3 buah kelapa jatuh dan menimpuk kepala Kenpachi sampai pingsan. Author langsung lompat-lompat dan berteriak "MERDEKA!".

"Woi Author,kan' gue udah nolongin elo,nah,bantuin gue ngepel lantai dong!"kata Komamura sambil menyerahkan sebuah tongkat pel. "T-tapi kan',gue bukan babu elo!"bantah Author. Komamura langsung ngasih Author _deathglare_ gratis,Author langsung mengangguk pelan.

"I-iye deh…"kata Author akhirnya.

"Huh,emang dia pikir dia ini sapa!Dasar Serigala antromorfik!Mentang-mentang punya tubuh tinggi gemuk,mentang-mentang berpangkat Taichou lagi!Awas aja nanti gue kasih wortel entar!Gue kan' Author,bukan babu!"gerutu Author sambil mengepel lantai."Jangan banyak bacot,Author!Kalo gak mau,yaudah!Gue jamin si Kenpachi bakal ngejar lo lagi!"kata Komamura tenang sambil mengepel lantai. Author langsung bilang"Iye-iye!".

"Eh,tapi kan' gak level banget seorang Taichou yang bijaksana musti mengerjakan tugas pembantu!"kata Author mengalihkan topic."Hari ini hari Jum'at bersih,makanya gue ngepel!Yang lainnya lagi bersih-bersih juga."kata Komamura sambil menunjuk sekumpulan shinigami yang sedang bersih-bersih juga.

"Ohhhhh…."

SEMENTARA ITU,DI DIVISI 1…

"La lala lala…"kata Yachiru sambil berlari kecil ke kantor divisi 1. Semua shinigami divisi 1 udah pada baca jampi-jampi sekaligus kabur dari 'iblis pink' tersebut. Sedangkan Sasakibe yang melihat Yachiru di kejauhan,langsung masuk ke kantor untuk memberi tahu Soutaichou bahwa ada penyerangan.

"YAMAMOTO-DONO!ADA YACHIRU!"

"APA?!KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI?!"

"SOALNYA BARU KELIATAN!"

"GAWAT!CEPAT KEMAS-KEMAS SEBELUM TERLAMBAT!"

"BAIK YAMAMOTO-DONO!"

Percakapan yang kencangnya luar biasa,ditambah dengan kepanikan,membuat semua shinigami yang berada di dekat kantor divisi 1 langsung budek seketika,minus untuk Yachiru karena ia sudah budek stadium lanjut,membuatnya tak mendengar percakapan tersebut.

"YAMA-CHAN!MAEN YUKS!"ajak Yachiru,tanpa mengetok pintu dahulu,alias langsung nerobos.

_'GAWAT!'_kata Soutaichou dalam hati. Sasakibe udah kabur duluan lewat jendela. Soutaichou,berdoa ya!

_'Sial,Sasakibe ninggalin gue!Awas lo Sasakibe!'_gerutu Soutaichou dalam hati,sambil mengutuk-ngutuki Sasakibe."YAMA-CHAN!MAEN TEBAK-TEBAKAN YUK!"ajak Yachiru sambil jambak-jambakin jenggot Soutaichou. MAKNYUS!

"I-iye-iye."kata Soutaichou. Sebenarnya Soutaichou pengen kabur,tapi kagak jadi karena jenggotnya dijambak sama Yachiru."AKU DULUAN YA!ORANG-ORANG APA YANG KOMA,TAPI MASIH BISA BERJALAN?"Tanya Yachiru,masih jambak-jambakin jenggotnya Soutaichou."G-gak tau."kata Soutaichou,sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

_'MANA ADA ORANG KOMA BISA BERJALAN?NI ANAK SEDENG YA?'_

"JAWABANNYA:KOMAMURA!YAMA-CHAN GAK BISA NEBAK!BERARTI YAMA-CHAN DIHUKUM!"teriak Yachiru gembira,karena bakal mengerjai Soutaichou. Soutaichou langsung stress berat.

_'AAAHHHKKKK!KENAPA GUE GAK JAWAB KOMAMURA!'_teriak Soutaichou dalam hati,menyesali takdir.

"Yama-chan!ikut aku ya!matanya ditutup!"kata Yachiru sambil menutup mata Soutaichou dengan kain,sedangkan Soutaichou hanya pasrah.

Soutaichou diarahkan ke sebuah lubang,yang berada di lapangan divisi 1,lalu disuruh tiduran di dalam lubang tersebut,masih tetap dituntun.

"Yama-chan pake ini dulu ya!"kata Yachiru sambil makein Soutaichou kain kafan,sedangkan Soutaichou hanya menurut,tak tahu apa-apa."Yama-chan diem disini ya…"kata Yachiru sambil pergi ke atas dengan tangga,lalu mengubur Soutaichou,yang sebelumnya telah ditutupi papan secara serong.

_'Kok gue ngerasa aneh ya?'_

"Yachiru,udah belom?"Tanya Soutaichou curiga,sedangkan yang ditanya malah kabur(tanpa sepengetahuan penanya). Soutaichou berusaha untuk melepaskan penutup mata,dan…

"KURANG AJYARRR!LO KATA GUE UDAH MATI?!"

….

"Yamamoto-dono!Boleh saya masuk?"Tanya Komamura sambil mengetok pintu.

HENING…

"Halo?"

HENING…

"ADA ORANG DISANA?!"

HENING…

"YAMAMOTO-DONO!"

HENING…

BRAAAKKKK!

"YAMAMOTO-DONO!ELO DIMANA?!"Tanya Komamura sambil menyusuri kantor divisi 1,tapi nihil. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara minta tolong,lalu berlari kearah suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah kuburan dengan nisan bertuliskan:

YAMAMOTO GENRYUSAI SHIGEKUNI

BIN

TITAN

LAHIR:KARENA KEHENDAK YANG DIATAS

WAFAT:KARENA DIBUNUH YACHIRU

"W-WHAT?!YAMAMOTO-DONO BINTITAN?!GAK SALAH?!"kata Komamura syok.

"WOI!ELO KOMAMURA-TAICHOU KAN'?!TOLONGIN GUE DONG!"teriak Soutaichou dari dalam kuburannya. Komamura menurut. Tapi,gimana caranya?

"Ahk,terpaksa!"kata Komamura,lalu menggali kuburan dengan gaya anjing(Tahu kan' kayak gimana?),lalu mengeluarkan Soutaichou yang udah ngerobekin tuh kain kafan.

"Errr… Yamamoto-dono,elu dah meninggal ya?"Tanya Komamura,otomatis langsung digebuk sama Soutaichou pake tongkatnya.

"ADOH!KOK GUE DIPUKUL?!"kata Komamura sambil meringis kesakitan,Soutaichou langsung ngasih _deathglare _ke Komamura. Komamura langsung nelen ludah.

"Iye-iye,g-gue ngerti,mbah…"kata Komamura takut,Soutaichou kembali tenang."Yamamoto-dono,kok elu bisa terkubur gitu?"Tanya Komamura heran,tapi dikacangin sama Soutaichou karena Soutaichou ngeliat sebuah nisan. Soutaichou membacanya nisan tersebut.

"KURANG AJYARRRR!SI YACHIRU BIKIN NIH NISAN!EMANGNYA GUE BINTITAN APA?!"kata Soutaichou emosi,lalu pingsan karena terlalu emosi. Komamura segera membopong Soutaichou ke divisi 4.

_'Hhhhh…kayaknya abis ini gue mesti meriksa semua taichou nih!'_

TO BE CONTINUE

Yachiru:"TARGET PERTAMA SELESAI!"

Author:"GOOD YACHIRU,GOOD!"

Yachiru & Author:"PLEASE REVIEW!"


	3. TARGET KEDUA DAN KETIGA!

Author:"Yo,selamat datang di UY chapter 2!"

Yachiru:"Yay,chapter 2!

Author:"Please read…"

Yachiru:"And review!"

* * *

**Ulah Yachiru**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,typo,garing,dll

**Divisi 2**

"Target 2,target 2,target 2!"kata Yachiru bangga sambil tancep gas ke divisi 2,biasa,buat ngusilin si taichou ni divisi.

BRAK!

"Hai Soi-chan!Maen tebak-tebakan yuks!"ajak Yachiru tanpa ngetok pintu dulu,membuat Soi Fon yang lagi minum teh hijau tersedak."YACHIRU!KALO MAU MASUK,KETOK PINTU DULU NAPA!KESELEK NEH!"omel Soi Fon kesal.

"Aku mulai ya!'kata Yachiru."EH?"Soi Fon lupa buat kabur."Stroberi apa yang bisa jalan?"Tanya Yachiru."Mmm,eh,ah,anu…"Soi Fon gak bisa berbacot apa-apa."Jawabannya:Ichigo!Soi-chan musti dihukum!"kata Yachiru gembira,Soi Fon langsung nangis batin.

'_TIDAAAAAAKKKKKK!'_

BUK!

Soi Fon pingsan karena dipukul kepalanya.

...

"E-eh?G-gue dimana?"tanya Soi Fon sambil melihat sekeliling dengan waspada."T-tanganku,terikat?"Soi Fon bersusaha melepas ikatan.

NGUUUUUUNNNNGGGGG…

"Suara apa it-"kalimat Soi Fon terhenti saat melihat ada ribuan tawon yang siap menusukkan jarum ke tubuhnya. Kontan saja ia langsung lari karena Tawon lebih berbahaya ketimbang lebah.

"EMAAAAAKKKKK!TOLONGIN AYEEE!"Soi Fon berusaha mencari jalan keluar,tapi nihil. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah pintu di kejauhan,ia langsung berlari kearah pintu,tapi tawon-tawon tidak merelakan mangsanya kabur. Habislah ia.

"NOOOOOOO!"Soi Fon langsung dikerubutin tawon-tawon tersebut.

...

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara dari sini."kata Komamura sambil memandang seonggok bangunan tua yang tidak terawat.

GABRUK!PRANG!KREK!NOOO!AAAHHHH!JEBRET!BRAK!BRUK!PRANG!HELP!AAAHHHH!

'_Itu seperti suara Soi Fon-taichou. Menurut keterangan Marechiyo-fukutaichou,Soi Fon-taichou dibawa ke sini oleh Yachiru.'_kata Komamura dalam hati.

GABRUUUUKKKK!

HENING….

"Tidak ada suara setelah suara tadi?Hmmm…. sepertinya sudah selesai"Komamura membuka pintu."YA ALLAH YA ROBBI YA MALIK….(Lha,sejak kapan Koma-chan jadi islam?*Author dicekek karena mengganggu suasana*)"Komamura terkejut saat melihat Soi Fon sudah pingsan dengan badan penuh dengan bentol-bentol bekas disengat tawon. Ia segera berlari untuk menolong Soi Fon.

KRIEEETT…

BRUK!

"Tertutup hm?"Komamura membuka pintu tersebut sambil membopong Soi Fon.

'_Sial,pintunya terkunci dari luar!'_maki Komamura dalam hati. Ia menoleh kebelakang."Hehe,hai… numpang nanya,arah keluar ada gak?"tanya Komamura ke ribuan tawon yang siap menusuk dirinya dengan sengat mereka sambil nyengir takut.

Ajaibnya,ribuan tawon tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Komamura dengan membuat tulisan "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM HERE.". Komamura langsung bergidik saat melihat tulisan tersebut. Countdown dimulai.

3…

2…

1…

NGUUUUUNGGG!

"CABUUUTTT!"

Komamura harus berlari menghindari sengatan tawon yang banyaknya naujubilah,sambil membopong Soi Fon.

CTUT!

"SAKIIITTT!"Komamura menggebuk tawon yang tadi nyengat dia,tapi tawonnya malah nancep di _gauntlet_-nya.

"AHK,AKU GAK TAHAN!_TODOROKE,TENKEN_!"Komamura melepas _shikai_-nya.

BRAAKKK!

'_Sorry Soi Fon-taichou,nanti propertinya aku ganti,yang penting nyawa dulu!'_kata Komamura dalam hati sambil bershunpo ria ke divisi 4."Unohana taichou,tolongin So Fon-taichou ya!Bye!"Komamura langsung ngibrit setelah nyerahin Soi Fon ke Unohana. Unohana hanya cengo dengan tampang wew.

'_GIMANA INI?!MATI GUE KALO GAK SECEPET MUNGKIN MENCARI JALAN KELUAR!'_Komamura bershunpo ria untuk menghindari amukan tawon yang jumlahnya naujubilah.

**Sementara itu,di divisi 3…**

"Gin-chan!Maen yuks!"ajak Yachiru main masuk kayak maling. Gin jadi kebakaran jenggot."B-baiklah."kata Gin tersenyum kecut karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk kabur."Yay!Rubah apa yang nyolotin?"Tanya Yachiru dengan bangga karena ia yakin 100% bakal bisa bikin ni taichou stress berat.

"Rubah nyolong daleman?"

"Salah!"

"Rubah banci?"

"Salah!"

"Trus apa?"

"Jawabannya:Gin!"kata Yachiru bangga bisa bilang 'Gin itu rubah yang nyolotin'. Gin jadi kesel,tapi ditahan.

'_Kampret,gue dikatain rubah yang nyolotin!Gue kepret baru tau rasa lo!'_gerutu Gin dalam hati."Gin-chan gak bisa jawab!BERARTI GIN-CHAN DIHUKUM!"teriak Yachiru senang. Gin langsung stress berat.

"Gin-chan ikut aku ya!"kata Yachiru,Gin hanya pasrah. Mereka ke lapangan divisi 3,Yachiru menyuruh Gin untuk mengikatkan ribuan balon hydrogen ke pinggangnya dengan kencang. Dengan sangat terpaksa,Gin menurut.

ZRASH!

"BYE!"kata Yachiru melambaikan tangan setelah menebas tali yang jadi pemberat balon-balon tadi.

"UWAAAA!TOLOOOONNGGG!"teriak Gin minta tolong ambil meronta-ronta.

'_Oh iya,zanpakuto!'_Gin mengambil zanpakutonya."Hi-hilang?"Gin nengok ke bawah. Terlihat Yahiru menunjukkan zanpakutonya(Gin). Habislah ia..

"NOOOOOOO!"

...

"Hhhh… untung tadi ada empang,jadi gue selamat deh dari tawon-tawon itu!"kata Komamura sambil bershunpo ria ke divisi 3 dengan basah kuyup,persis seperti serigala nyemplung ke comberan.

"TOLOOOOOOONGG!"

"Lha,itu kan' suara Ichimaru-taichou!"Komamura segera meningkatkan kecepatannya seperti pembalap MotoGP dikejar banci taman lawang.

Setelah sampai di TKP,Komamura menengadah ke atas. Terlihat Gin sudah melayang di udara dengan ketinggian yang menyamai monas,dan ia terus naik keatas,sampai…

JEGLEEERRR!*suara petir*

Kini terlihat Gin jatuh dengan tidak elitnya,dengan muka gosong,baju compang-camping,dan balon-balon yang membawanya ke langit tadi meledak.

BRAAAKKK!

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Ichimaru-taichou?"Tanya Komamura dengan watados(wajah tanpa dosa). Yak,saudara-saudara,kini terlihat lubang sedalam 1 meter dengan berbentuk manusia yang berpose 'jatuh dengan tidak elit'.

Komamura segera membopong Gin ke divisi 4.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Yachiru:"Yay!Target kedua dan ketiga selesai!"

Author:"GOOD JOB,YACHIRU!"

Yachiru:"Please…"

Author:"Review!"


	4. TARGET KEEMPAT & KELIMA!

Yachiru:"Yay!Welcome to UY chapter 4!"

Author"Hai!Maaf ya yang chapter 3 salah!Hehe…"

Yachiru:"Please read…"

Author:"And review!"

* * *

**Ulah Yachiru**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach punya Tite Kubo

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,typo,garing,apalah!

**Divisi 4**

"Target 4!Le… ale-ale-ale…. Ole… Ole."Yachiru terus benyanyi seperti supporter tim sepak bola sampai ia di kantor divisi 4.

TOK-TOK-TOK!

"Masuk!"

KRIEEETTT…

"Yachiru?Ngapain di sini?"Tanya Unohana tanpa curiga secuil pun."Uno-chan!Aku mau ngasih Uno-chan ini…"Yachiru menyerahkan sebuah botol dengan tulisan 'Susu cap Yachiru(?)' ke Unohana. Unohana menerima pemberian Yachiru tanpa curiga secuil pun."Diminum ya!Susu itu kan' bagus buat kesehatan!"kata Yachiru,lalu langsung ngibrit. Unohana segera meminum susu tersebut tanpa curiga secuil pun.

GABRUK!*suara Unohana pingsan*

* * *

TOK-TOK-TOK!

"Unohana-taichou!"Komamura membuka pintu. Terlihat Unohana berjalan sempoyongan dengan muka memerah."Hai,-hik-Komamura-hik-taichou-hik…"Unohana menyapanya dengan muka seperti orang habis minum."Komamura-taichou,LARIII JIKA KAU MASIH MEMPERTAHANKAN KEJANTANANMU!"teriak para shinigami wanita yang lagi mojok di sudut ruangan."EH?"Unohana merangkul Komamura,tapi Komamura langsung bershunpo ke sebuah botol bertuliskan 'Susu cap Yachiru',lalu menciumnya.

'_Buset!Ini mah sake yang dicampur obat penambah gairah!Eh,tunggu,OBAT PENAMBAH GAIRAH?!PANTESAN AJA UNOHANA-TAICHOU MUKANYA JIJAY ABIS!'_Kata Komamura syok dalam hati. Ia menoleh,benar saja,muka Unohana benar-benar jijay abisss!Bahkan saking jijaynya,Author sampe muntah-muntah.

'_Sial,Yachiru bener-bener deh!Hiih,awas aja kalo gue ketemu ntuh anak,gue bejek-bejek nanti!'_kali ini kesabaran Komamura habis,dengan marah,ia 'menjinakkan' Unohana dengan cara mengikat kaki dan tangannya dengan tali tambang,dan mulutnya ditutup pake lakban 100 lapis(banyak bener?).

"Kalian jaga taichou kalian,aku mau ke divisi 5."kata Komamura,lalu bershunpo ria ke divisi 5.

**Divisi 5**

BRAKKK!

"Ai-chan!Maen yuks!"ajak Yachiru main masuk kayak maling daleman."Ada apa,Yachiru?"Tanya Aizen tenang seperti biasa."Main tebak-tebakan!Aku dulu ya!Kakek-kakek apa yang nyolotin?"Tanya Yachiru bangga karena pasti akan berhasil seperti taichou terdahulu.

"Mmmm…. ABG tua?"

"Salah!"

"Tua-tua keladi?"

"Salah!"

"Trus apa dong?"

"Jawabannya:Yama-chan!Ai-chan dihukum!"teriak Yachiru hepi. Aizen Cuma cengo dengan tampang wew.

'_Wah,kayaknya yang bilang Soutaichou nyolotin gak Cuma gue doang deh!'_kata Aizen dalam hati sambil cengo seperti orang ngeliat Kenpachi jadi banci(?). Tanpa ia sadari,Yachiru menuntunnya ke sebuah empang yang sedalam 2 1/2meter,mengikat tangan dan kakinya pake tali tambang, mengikatkan sebuah bola besi seberat 100 kg(berat amat?) ke kaki kanannya,mengambil zanpakutonya,lalu menceburkannya.

BYUUURRRR!

"H-HEELLLLLPPPP!"teriak Aizen minta tolong. Tapi ia segera tenggelam dan Yachiru udah ngibrit.

'_Hiks,maafkan aku ya Allah!Aku berjanji untuk tidak menghianati soul society jika kau mau menolongku ya Allah!'_Aizen nangis batin,lalu melihat sekitar. Kini terlihat ribuan ikan piranha perut merah telah mengepungnya,kontan saja ia langsung nangis beneran seperti bayi yang direbut permennya. Kini piranha-piranha tersebut membuka mulutnya. Countdown dimulai.

3….

2….

1….

"EMAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

* * *

BLUBUP!BLUBUP!

"Hmmm…. Ini kan empang yang tadi nyelamatin gue. Tunggu,pasti ada orang didalam empang ini."Komamura tahu kalo ni empang emang ada ikan piranha,jadi ia sudah menyiapkan zanpakuto untuk menolong Aizen yang tenggelam di empang tersebut.

"Miruki,"Komamura menoleh ke Miruki,Miruki mengangguk.'Baik,taichou!_Mizu to kazama o tobu,Umi Washi_!"kini zanpakuto Miruki terlihat seperti zanpakuto Rukia dalam bentuk shikai,hanya saja bagian pedangnya berwarna biru laut,sementara gagang dan pitanya berwarna putih keabuan.

"_Mizu no iki_(breath of water)!"kini terlihat kepala Komamura diselubungi gelembung.

BYUUUURRRR!

"GOOD LUCK YA TAICHOU!"kata Miruki menyemangati taichou-nya.

'_Untung aja gue ngajak Miruki,coba kalo gak,mampus dah gue.'_kata Komamura dalam hati. Ia melihat Aizen pingsan dengan baju compang-camping mirip gelandangan,dan terluka di sana-sini. Komamura segera menebas rantai yang mengubungkan kaki Aizen dan bola besi,lalu membawanya keatas. Tapi sayang,ternyata para piranha tidak ingin melewatkan makan siang mereka begitu saja.

"Miruki!"kini air empang tersebut terbelah."Cepat taichou!Ini tak bertahan lama!"kata Miruki,Komamura segera melompat keatas(ya iyalah,masa' ke bawa sih?),lalu segera pergi ke divisi 4 untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Aizen dengan basah kuyup,tapi langsung kering karena Miruki menngunakan zanpakutonya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan pakaian 2 taichou tersebut.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Author:"Mppphhhhh…. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!GILA!LUCU BANGET SI AIZEN!RASAIN LO!BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Yachiru:"Yay!target 4 dan 5 selesai!"

Aizen:"Hiks,kau hancurkan aku dengan siksaanmu…."

Author:"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!PLEASE REVIEW!BWAHAHAHAHA!"


	5. TARGET KEENAM & KETUJUH!

Yachiru:"Yay!Selamat dating di UY chapter 5!"

Komamura:*melepas bankai*AUTHOOORRRR!HENTIKAN FANFIC INI ATAU KAU HARUS MATI!"

Author:"Eits,NDAK BISA!SEMUA TAICHOU HARUS KEBAGIAN DONG!"

Yachiru:"IYA!ITU BETUL KOMA-CHAN!BUKTINYA PARA REVIEWER INGIN TAHU KELANJUTANNYA!"

Komamura:*sighs*"Baiklah. Tapi jangan yang enggak-enggak!Awas lo!"

Author:"Ndak boleh begitu!Harus sama dong,biar adil!"

Yachiru:*mengangguk*

Komamura:*sighs*"Iye-iye!"

Author&Yachiru:"Please read and review!"

* * *

**Ulah Yachiru**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya,tapi Miruki punya saya!

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,garing,typo,apalah!

**Divisi 6**

BRAAKKKKK!

"Byakkun,main tebak-tebakkan yuks!"ajak Yachiru main masuk seperti maling kutang. Byakuya yang sedang asyik menikmati teh hijau sambil memandangi pohon sakura-pohon sakura miliknya langsung tersedak."GAH!YACHIRU!"teriak Byakuya kesal."Aku mulai ya!Genteng apa yang nyo-mph-glek-makasih Byakkun!"Yachiru disogok sama Byakuya pake bakpao ternyata,lalu Yachiru main ngibrit aja."Selesai!"Byakuya memandangi pohon sakuranya lagi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyadari bahwa semua pohon sakuranya sudah tinggal akarnya saja,otomatis Byakuya langsung nangis seperti bayi yang direbut permennya.

"HUAAAAA!POHON SAKURAKUUUU!HUAAAAAAAAA!HIKS,HIKS,HUAAAAAAAA!"Byakuya nangis tersedu-sedu sambil ngacak-ngacakin rambutnya,membuat kenseikan-nya terlepas.

* * *

TOK-TOK-TOK!

"Permisi,boleh saya masuk taichou?"Tanya Renji sambil mengetuk pintu. Samar-samar terdengar suara tangisan Byakuya dari dalam."Apakah dia ada,Abarai-fukutaichou?"tanya Komamura. Teling tajamnya bergerak untuk mencari tahu asal suara tangis yang ia dengar.

"Kurasa kau boleh masuk,Komamura-taichou."kata Renji akhirnya. Komamura mengangguk,lalu membuka pintu secara sopan.

Mereka berdua langsung terkejut saat mendapati Byakuya menangis seperti bayi. Renji langsung nampar bolak-balik taichou tercintanya tersebut."TAICHOU!SADAR TAICHOU!SADAR!DUNIA BAKAL KIAMAT KALO SEMUA SHINIGAMI NGELIAT ELO MENANGIS!EMANG ADA APA SIH!"teriak Renji,sambil menampar bolak-balik taichounya. Komamura melihat ada selembar kertas didekat Byakuya. Ia pun membacanya,sementara Byakuya dan Renji saling menampar.

* * *

Dari:Yachiru

Untuk:Byakkun

Thanks ya Byakkun udah ngasih aku bakpao!Sebgai hadiahnya,aku telah menebang semua pohon sakuramu agar kau bahagia(baca:sedih)!Udah dulu ya!Bye!

* * *

"Pantas saja!Kuchiki-taichou,jangan menangis lagi. Nanti si Author gantiin kok!"hibur Komamura."WATH?!GANTIIN?Iye deh,nanti aku ganti kok!Tenang!Aku jamin 100%!"kata Author memberi jaminan. Byakuya langsung loncat-loncat seperti anak autis yang hilang akal.

"Saya pamit dulu,Kuchiki-taichou,Abarai-fukutaichou!"kata Komamura,Byakuya dan Renji mengangguk,lalu Komamura kembali ke divisinya dengan tampang kelelahan.

**Divisi 7**

"Eh,taichou sudah pulang!Aku sudah membuat taichou teh hijau,silahkan!"kata Miruki sambil membawa secangkir teh hijau dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Komamura duduk di kursinya,lalu mengambil teh hijau yang Miruki bawa."Terimakasih."kata Komamura."Yo,sama-sama taichou!"kata Miruki.

"Miruki,tolong,kau larang Yachiru masuk. Ia telah menyiksa taichou divisi 1 sampai divisi 6,dan sekarang aku yang jadi targetnya."kata Komamura sambil menyeruput tehnya."Kenapa gak taichou aja?"

"Mmmm,aku sibuk."jawab Komamura."Hhhh… baiklah!"kata Miruki sambil mengikatkan zanpakutonya ke punggung(note:Ia setinggi dengan Hitsugaya) dengan kain berwarna hitam,lalu keluar.

* * *

"Eh,Miru-chan!Main yuks!"ajak Yachiru."Ogah ah!Aku lagi jagain taichou nih!" tolak Miruki."Kalo begitu,ayo lawan aku!"kata Yachiru sambil menyabut zanpakutonya. Miruki sebenarnya pengen nyerang,tapi masalahnya,ia harus memilih:

Melaksanakan amanat Taichounya,tapi divisi 7 akan modar dan ia melanggar peraturan seiretei,

Atau,

Membiarkan Yachiru begitu saja,tapi Taichou-nyalah yang akan jadi tumbal.

"Mmmmmm…. Kau ajak main Taichou aja!"kata Miruki akhirnya,karena ia tahu pilihan pertama punya 2 resiko,sedangkan yang kedua hanya 1 resiko,meskipun sangat fatal…

"Yay!Tengkyu Miru-chan!" kata Yachiru yang langsung masuk. Miruki lalu jalan-jalan ke sekitar divisi 7.

* * *

BRAKKKK!

"YACHIRU?!"teriak Komamura syok."Koma-chan,main tebak-tebakkan yuks!"ajak Yachiru,sementara Komamura dalam keadaan kepepet dan tidak bisa kabur."Aku dulu ya!Banci apa yang nyolotin?" Tanya Yachiru.

"Mmmm…. Banci taman lawang?"

"Salah!"

"Banci nyolong kutang?"

"Salah!"

"Trus apa?"Tanya Komamura."Jawabannya:Yumichika!Koma-chan gak bisa jawab,berarti Koma-chan dihukum!"kata Yachiru senang,wajah Komamura jadi seperti serigala minta dikasihani. Ia lupa dengan janjinya dulu. Kini mereka keluar divisi 7,Komamura disuruh Yachiru untuk tidak membawa zanpakuto dan tidak memakai haori,tapi dipakaikan kantung kertas yang sudah dibolongin untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Koma-chan,pegang ini ya!"kata Yachiru sambil menyerahkan sepasang sandal. Komamura terpaksa menurut. "MALING!MALING!"teriak Yachiru."EH?YACHIRU!MANA MALINGNYA?"Tanya Komamura yang tak sadar."Yachiru-fukutaichou!Mana malingnya?"Tanya seorang shinigami yang datang bersama shinigami lainnya."Itu malingnya!Kejar!"kata Shinigami yang satunya,lalu sekelompok shinigami tersebut mengejar Komamura yang dikira maling. Komamura segera berlari menjauhi amukan massa tersebut.

"Hihi,rencana kedua!"kata Yachiru yang sudah menyiapkan jebakan,yakni seutas tali agar Komamura tersandung. Benar saja,Komamura lewat,tersandung dan terjatuh,lalu digebuk massa yang mengiranya maling.

BAK!BUK!JDUK!BAK!BUK!JDAK!BAK!BUK!BAK!BUK!BAK!BUK!BAK!BUK!BAK!BUK!BAK!BUK!

Sayangnya,para shinigami tersebut tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka hajar. Dan pengeroyokan massa tersebut berakhir dengan bonyoknya Komamura dan bebasnya Yachiru.

"H-HELP ME…"

Dan tak ada yang menolongnya sampai Miruki datang dan membawanya ke divisi 4.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

Yachiru:"Target 6 dan 7 selesai!"

Komamura:"S-SADIS LOE… AUTHOR…"

Author:"S-sorry Koma-chan!"

Yachiru:"PLEASE REVIEW!"


	6. TARGET KEDELAPAN & KESEMBILAN!

Author:"Well,ketemu lagi dengan saya!"

Yachiru:"Yay!Welcome to UY chapter 6!"

Author:"Read ya!"

Yachiru:"And review please!"

* * *

**Ulah Yachiru**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya,begitu juga dengan Mamah Lemon dan Baygon.

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,garing,typo,apalah!

* * *

**Divisi 8**

"Iwak peyek… Iwak peyek… Iwak peyek nasi jagung… Sampe tue… Sampe tue… Yachiru tetap disanjung!"Yachiru terus menyanyikan lagu 'Iwak Peyek' sampai di kantor divisi 8. Wah,ternyata lagu 'Iwak Peyek' digemari para shinigami juga!Denger darimana tuh?

Krieett…

"Eeh… Yachiru!Tumben. Mau ngapain kesini?"Tanya Kyoraku yang lagi dikerok sama wakilnya,sedangkan Nano mengerok punggung Kyoraku memakai bawang merah yang diulek menjadi sambel terasi yang uenak tenan. Wess,ternyata ada motivasi baru buat ngerok nih!

"Aku mau ngasih Kyo-chan ini."Yachiru menyerahkan sebotol sake ke Kyoraku. Kyoraku mengambil sake tersebut,lalu mengamatinya."Wah,terimakasih ya!"kata Kyoraku,lalu meminum sake tersebut tanpa curiga secuil pun. Sedangkan Yachiru,ia sudah ngibrit duluan.

"P-perutku… s… sakit…"ucap Kyoraku lirih. Ia pun segera dilarikan ke divisi 4.

* * *

_'Aku harus menghentikan Yachiru sebelum terlambat!'_batin Komamura. Badannya diperban sana-sini karena ulah Yachiru. Memang sih Yachiru masih kecil,tapi ini keterlaluan sekali. Dan itu semua karena saya,sebagai Author gaje yang tak berperikeshinigamian. Oh ya,kan' bukannya sudah terlambat Komamura?

Tok!Tok!Tok!

"Permisi,saya Komamura Sajin. Boleh saya masuk?"

Hening…

"Halo?"

Hening…

Krieett..

Kantor divisi 8 kosong melompong. Tak ada orang,hanya dia sendiri. Sunyi dan sepi. Ada sebuah botol sake yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ia langsung mengambil botol sake tersebut,lalu menciumnya.

_'Buset!Ini mah sabun M*m*h L*m*n!Pasti Kyoraku terkena Salmonellasis_(note:Salmonellasis adalah infeksi saluran pencernaan-kalo gak salah-)_'_batin Komamura. Ia bergegas ke divisi 4. Setelah mengetahui keadaan Kyoraku,ia langsung tancep gas ke divisi 9. Well,ngrepotin banget ya!Untung para shinigami punya _ability_ langkah kilat,jika tidak,sudah dipastikan butuh waktu untuk kesana.

**Divisi 9**

Tok!Tok!Tok!

"Masuk!" kata Tousen. Pintu terbuka. Terlihat Yachiru membawa segelas air putih."Kan-chan!Aku bawakan obat buat Kan-chan biar Kan-chan bisa melihat!"Yachiru menyerahkan segelas air putih tersebut."Benarkah?Wah,thanks ya!"kata Tousen berterimakasih,lalu berusaha mengambil air putih tersebut lalu meminumnya tanpa rasa curiga secuil pun. Yachiru langsung tancep gas ke divisi 10.

Tak lama setelah Tousen meminum air putih tersebut,ia langsung klepek-klepek,lalu tepar dengan mulut penuh busa.

* * *

Drap!Drap!Drap!

Braakkkk!

"TOUSEN!"raung Komamura saat melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan pingsan dan mulut berbusa. Ada sebuah gelas yang menarik perhatiannya. Dipungutnya gelas tersebut,lalu menciumnya.

_'B*yg*n?Tunggu,B*YG*N?!Kalo begitu,gue musti cepet-cepet bawa Tousen ke divisi 4!'_batin Komamura,lalu membopong sahabatnya ke divisi 4.

To Be Continue

* * *

Yachiru:"Mission completed!"

Author:"Good Yachiru!Maaf ya bila garing,soalnya buat persiapan lomba karate di bagian komite(note:Komite itu yang kayak berantem-beranteman) sih!Ekstrim ya?Begitulah. Doain ya biar menang*ditabok*!"

Yachiru&Author:"PLEASE REVIEW!"


End file.
